Conventional extruders for plastic material usually have screw feeders. Such screw feeders require regular cleaning and have to be removed from the extruder housing for this purpose. In conventional extruders, the screw feeder is removed from the housing in a forward direction, i.e. in the same direction as the plastic material is extruded therefrom. This is not particularly easy in most conventional extruders of this kind, particularly when several plastic materials are fed to an extrusion die from separate extruders.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an extruder with improved screw removal capability.